falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mormon Schism of 2035
The Mormon Schism (by the mostly Mormon church members and some Orthodox Mormons) or Mormon Schism of 2035 was event take place that breaking up the communion between Moderate/Left-wing lean Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (which after Schism become have 19.9 million members) and soon later as Reactionary Orthodox Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (which after Schism become having 2.1 million members) in 2035 over theological and political changes made by Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints then-current president by accepting LBGT and Asexuals into priesthood and mildly adopting Protestant Trinitarian theology, which was disagree by near quarter of membership. Background Prior to events that creating the big Schism was begin in way back in 1978 as Church begin to allow African-Americans into Priesthood, Which causes small schisms of creating a couple more Fundamentalist sects instead formed out it. This continues creating few smaller schisms in the next few decades that Church was adopting more changes between 1993 and 2031 like Theology, Rituals and becomes less Desolated to outsiders to visited their religion thus create disfranchisement with its Orthodox and Conservative members. But before they made an announcement of more church changes to stay relevant to younger generations was too pandering them by allowing some technology to stay connected. As other reason to trying evolve to modern day society. Schism Few days before 2035 Church additional changes according to Mormon Orthodox doctrine, John Constantinides as Presiding Bishopric leader and Sam W. an influential Missionary was quickly realized his church making changes "way too much" and may be worried that Church needs to stop doing this before may leave and try to take many true followers of Church as punishment from Main Church changes... When schism happen that over first few days that 500,000-720,000 members resigned their memberships with over 52-61 churches and 5 temples announced their departure from Main Church by declared sided with soon become two Founders like John Constantinides with Orthodox Mormon Church, This responded Mormon Church shunned and accused them for not being real Mormons despite still accepting Brigham as successor as second President of LDS cause 60,500 more member leaves and joins their movement to disannounces no more division with two groups, but It kinda did make it stop for now for short time (between 3 to 6 days). But didn't fully stop as no changes made to convincing thousands more left the church as Sam and John have degree of creating new church as near of million followers prove. Aftermath After the Schism happened, Most of the members from either Churches disallowed meeting their relatives for very long time, 5 of Temples that Mormon Church-owned in US and Canada become lightly modified to used Byzantine-Rite inspired trappings both inside and outside to distant from Mormon Church apart, Orthodox Church retain to accept Brigham Young succession unlike other LDS denominations along with some LDS Presidents as recognized as undividers and real Saints (as of literal Sainthood) of movement but unrecognized Presidents of LDS after 2035 (and some noble presidents of pre-2035 that triggered this Schism as well) as reason of breaking up with Main Church, All original LDS scriptures was canonical with reviving original Joseph Smith's bible as also Semi-Canonical and optional for their followers household, And this cause few more mini-events of 15,200+ ex-members of LDS church become Orthodox Mormons following months throughout 2035 to 2039. After 2035 and before 2077, Orthodox Mormon Church surprisedly convince few Fundamentalists and one Josephite sects to Merged with Orthodox Church without reviving polygamy and make it waterdown version of it (As in secret from public view) as part of newly established communion or granted Special Autonomous church-likeness under Mormon Orthodox authority while two of Fundamentalists sects very few diehard followers split alone to create their own sects with new names like Jospeh Smith's True Church as example. Category:Events Category:Religions